Reign Over Me
by weatheredtome
Summary: Amidst bloodshed and terror, a heroine will rise to take back the control of Cyrodill. She feels it is her calling in life to help those in need. But what was the point if no one appreciates her? Lucien/OC. Rated for sexual content and language. - HIATUS
1. The Death of a King

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Written by Holly Mitchell (Zhar The Mad)

Co-written by Bruce Mitchell

Chapter 1: The Death of a King

'_I don't remember anything; how I got here, where I'm from, or even who I am. I just woke up here. . .'_

Her eyes wandered around the room, obviously she was being held in this… this cell, but she couldn't remember why. She looked through the prison bars and she could see nothing but rows and rows of rooms just like hers. Most were empty.

A man stood staring at her from the room across from her.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little Breton spell flinger! You can't use your spells to get out of this mess, now can you?" the Dark Elf taunted.

The frightened young girl blinked "What are you talking about? Why am I here? Who are you?"

"Inquisitive, aren't we? I am Valen Dreth; Dark Elf extraordinaire. And little sticky on the fingers, you might say. As for you? I have no Idea. You were probably caught murdering some poor old fool in his sleep. Oh, you hear that? One of the guards are coming, I could get us put in the same. Would you like that?"

"I would never murder anyone!" she sneered, ignoring his forward comment. '_How dare this, 'Dark Elf' assume he knows anything about me'._ The light briefly reflected off of her crimson colored eyes.

"Wait…" Valen took a step back "You're not a Breton, are you? What are you?" he then whispers to himself "she couldn't be a vampire, could she?" he continued to ponder amongst himself.

"Quit your babbling!"

"Shut up, wench! I'm trying to think!" he sporadically twiddled his fingers, chewing at his lower lip nervously.

She childishly stomped her foot to the ground "That's it! I want out of this miserable room now!" she pulled at the bars trying to rip them out of her way.

The distant sound of metallic footsteps caused an uproar in the entire prison.

"You want out of this cell, do you?" the footsteps became louder "Well you're not going anywhere! Oh yes, that's right, you're going to die in here. You hear that? The guards are coming for you!" The sound of his malevolent laugh echoed throughout the prison.

Amidst the noise and confusion by the surroundings, voices could be heard in the distance.

"Where are my sons? They're dead… I know it." a regal voice asked.

"My job right now is to get you to safety." A feminine voice replied.

A woman appeared at the cell door, clad in full body armor. "Huh? What's this prisoner doing in this cell?! This one is supposed to be off-limits!" The infuriated woman pointed at the girl.

"I'm sorry, sir, it must be a usual mix up with the watch." the man replied. "I-"

The woman, who appeared to be in charge sharply interrupted "Never mind, get that gate opened!"

The woman looked at the girl, who had been watching like a small child that was caught making mischief "Stand back, prisoner! We won't hesitate to kill you if you get in our way!"

As the bars opened, four people entered. First the woman, then an older man dressed in noble garments from head to toe, and then two younger men. The older man caught a glimpse of the girl. She tried to advert her eyes but the more she did, the more he stared.

"You…" he spoke to her "I've seen you." he approached her "Let me see your face... "

She looked up at him hesitantly "Yes, you were the one from my dreams..." he stated "Then the stars were right. This is the day. Gods gives me strength."

"What's going on?"

"Assassins attacked my sons and I'm next. My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance that escape route led right through your cell."

Her eyes were wide with fear and confusion, not understanding much else after the word 'assassin', "Who are you?"

"I am your emperor, Uriel Septim. You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you too, shall serve her in your own way." he brushed her hair away from her face and asked "Tell me child, what is your name?"

The girl cringed _'I, I don't remember…'_

The room went black. She could her the melodic melody of birds singing, of little feet running.. and a beautiful, soothing voice calling her _'Reign, Reign darling, time for dinner!'_

Then there was nothing else. The dark room was visible again. She looked at him with a smile and said "My name is Reign, sire. What is it that I should do?"

"You will find your own path." he said "Take care… There will be blood and death before the end… so many immportant things to be lost."

The woman interrupted "Please, sire, we must keep moving."

The wall opened up. Reign was astonished, she'd never seen anything like it before.

"Better leave that open," the woman pointed to the door "it can't be opened from the other side."

"Looks like this is your lucky day, prisoner." a tall, dark skinned man said optimistically "Just stay out of our way."

They proceeded down the dark corridors.

The woman spoke hastily "Close up left. Protect the emperor!"

Strange people in red robes seemed to appear out of nowhere. Suddenly their robes morphed into unsettling dark armor, they now wielded fearsome weapons. They attacked and killed the Captain before anyone else even had time to draw their weapons. In the next instant, almost as if by reflex, Reign took the sword from the now deceased Captain and struck at the assassins with great speed. However, their strength proved to be much greater than she had anticipated. The tall armor clad being easily overpowered her, hurtling her to the ground.

"Are you alright, sire?"

"Yes, Baurus." He looked the shrinking number of his conpanions"Captain Renault?"

"I'm sorry, sire…" Baurus bowed his head in sorrow "...She's dead."

The other man spoke up, shaken from the encounter "How could they have been waiting for us here?!"

Baurus shook his head, then checked their surroundings "I don't know, Glenroy, but there's no going back now."

The man now known as Glenroy ran ahead of the group "We've got to keep moving, I'll take point!"

Reign ran to catch up with the remainder of the group. Baurus held his arm in front of her, blocking her way. "You stay here, prisoner. Don't try to follow us." they departed through another door, locking it tight behind them.

She continued alone through the passageways nearly blind from lack of light. She managed to cut her way through rats, traps, and several Goblins. She wound up in a dead-ending she found 3 lockpicks and an old bow.

'_Finally,'_ she thought to herself, making her way through the cob webs she had actually found the others.

"It's that damn prisoner again!" Glenroy cursed, watching her crawl through a break in the wall.

'_Gee, they really do know how to treat a lady, don't they? I wonder if he'll get to be reunited with that Captain Renault soon…'_ she humored.

"No, she can help us. She _must _help us." Uriel interrupted.

"I still don't understand, sire… How? How can I help?"

"We have to hurry!" Glenroy announced, leading the way.

"No! A dead end!" Baurus exclaimed "This way, follow me!"

They hurried to another passageway when they spotted more assassins "Stay here, sire, we'll fight them off! You, take care of the emperor!" the two Blades ran off to fight.

"You'll be safe soon, sire." Reign paced the width of the entrance.

Uriel shook his head "I'm afraid I cannot go any further. This is the end of me."

She stopped in her footsteps. Staring at him blankly from across the room "No, don't say that, you'll be fine-"

"Here, the Amulet of Kings, take it to Jauffre. And close shut the jaws of Oblivion." he threw the amulet to her.

Reign looked at the shimmering crimson amulet in her hands for a moment before looking straight back at Uriel.

"Goodbye." Uriel smiled as a secret door opened up from behind him. An assassin burst through it and cut him down where he stood.

Reign gasped, terrified at the sight she had just witnessed. Suddenly she felt a great anger deep within. Drawing her sword, she charged at the murderous fiend. She swung the sword as hard as she was able, the assassin guarded with his dagger but it was deflected back unto him.

His body fell limply to the ground as Baurus entered. Reign dropped the sword, turning to look at Baurus with tearful eyes "He was to fast… he killed the emperor…" she then dropped to the ground, overwhelmed and unsure of what to do next.

Baurus grabbed her by the arm, yanking Reign to her feet "It's not your fault. You did the best you could." he glanced at the body of their now deceased emperor and panicked "Where's the Amulet of Kings?!"

Reign swallowed hard "He.. He entrusted it to me…He said for me to take to someone named Jauffre."

"Then he must've seen something in you. Jauffre is the leader of the Blades. He can be found at the Weynon Priory outside of Chorrol. North-west of here. Hurry."

Reign ran through the sewers as fast as her feet would allow. Not stopping for anything until she made it out.

Fresh air. Bright Sun light. Freedom. At last.


	2. A Meeting With Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Written by Holly Mitchell (Zhar The Mad)

Co-written by Bruce Mitchell

Chapter 2: A Meeting With Destiny

Reign had been traveling for days with no rest, food, or water. She was wholly famished. She found her way into a city called Skingrad. She stepped into an inn "Pardon me, sir? How much is it for a room?"

He looked down and saw the petite looking girl that was covered in dirt "60 gold pieces a night."

She reached in the small sack she'd been carrying and pulled out 11 gold pieces. She looked at them disappointedly.

The innkeeper raised an eyebrow said "No gold, no bed." He pointed toward the exit "Sleeping outside is free. Beat it."

Reign shouldered the small bag and wiped moister for her eyes. It was dark outside, only the guards were out at this late of night. Guards and those who were up to no good. She drew a heavy sigh "I guess I have no other choice." she spoke aloud to herself and pulled a lock pick from her sack. She crept to the nearest house and inserted the lock pick into the keyhole.

The tumbler fell open easily, as if it hadn't been locked at all. She quietly crept inside, slowly maneuvering around the room so she wouldn't alert anyone. "This could bad. This could be _very_ bad. I could easily end up right back in jail where I started-" she stubbornly shook her head "Okay, okay," she exhaled deeply "I can do this. It will be easy." She drew her dagger as she entered the master bedroom. Her heartbeat was in her throat, she felt it thump even harder as she peered over the bed at the sleeping owner. She held her breath as she raised the dagger above her head, closing her eyes. She drove the dagger down as swiftly as she could and jerked it sharply up, drove the dagger down again, and again, and again. She opened her eyes, heat rushed to her head as she stared at the bloody mess that was formally a human being. But the madness was over now and she could finally breathe again. It was then that she felt the presence of someone watching her. Was someone really there? Or was it just merely paranoia? Either way, she knew she had to shake the feeling. Nothing could be done about her misdeed now.

She found her way into the kitchen, and helped herself to some fruit and bread. She'd been so hungry she had forgotten to clean the blood from her hands. "Oh well," she spoke aloud "it shouldn't hurt me. I guess that man was wrong about me being a 'vampire'-ooh, wine." she picked up a bottle that read "Tamika's West Wield Wine".

After an hour, she finished the entire bottle. She stared at it, her reflection stared back. She thought about the Dark Elf man, Valen, from the Imperial Prison. _'What am I?' _she thought to herself _'I don't look anything like any of the citizens here.' _the glow of her crimson eyes lifelessly stared back, "Urgh, damn, what's it matter?!" She threw the bottle against a nearby shelf. It shattered into a million pieces. She stood swiftly to her feet, and almost lost her balance.

Reign pushed the former owner off his bed, a wet 'thud' sound followed. She removed her clothing and prison cuffs and decided she might as well rummage through the closet just in case someone found her there and she had to make a run for it.

By the time she found a collard shirt, she was too tired to slip it over her head. She carelessly dropped it on the bed and crawled onto it, sinking her head into the soft pillow. The bed was wet; it had been soaking up the dead man's blood for so long. She didn't care; the bed was still comfortable to her. She closed her eyes and reached for the covers, however she drifted to sleep before she was able to find them. Her dreams drifted aimlessly and meaninglessly for what felt like an eternity. Until her dreams took a wrong turn.

She felt like she was suffocating, the unknown presence she felt when she was awake had returned in her dreams. No, she wasn't dreaming, someone was in the room with her. She had to wake up. _'Wake up!'_ her eyes flung open. A man hooded in a dark robe stood staring at her from the foot of the bed. She frantically regressed to the headboard.

"Don't be alarmed." he said calmly.

"Alarmed?!" she spat "A more appropriate word would be fucking mortified!" she covered herself best she could with a pillow.

"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer." He changed the subject "That's good. You'll need a clear conscience for what I'm about to propose."

Reign raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to blackmail me? Who are you?"

"On the contrary. I wish for you to join us." he said, wearing a dark grin "And I am Lucien Lechance, speaker of the Dark Brotherhood. Follower of Sithis and servant of our unholy matron the Night Mother."

"Wait, wait, you're going to fast, I just woke up… What is this Dark…Sithis…hood?"

Lucien cleared his throat "the Dark _Brotherhood_ is a guild of assassin. We regularly take contracts from those who pray to the Night Mother, their darkest wishes. Wishes of death."

"Night Mother?" Reign tried to run her fingers through hair, but it was too matted and sticky from the coagulated blood.

"As I said, she is our unholy Matron." He started losing his patience.

"So basically I'd can get paid to kill people?"

"Yes."

"That easy?"

Lucien exhaled deeply. He threw a black dagger on the bed "It sounds like you're interested. Good. I want you to use this in an initiative errand. If you choose to accept, then we shall meet again."

"What do I do with it?" she picked up the dagger.

"You shall take the Blade of Woe and strike down a man named Rufio. He has been staying at the Inn Of Ill Omen."

"How do I know you aren't setting me up?"

"You'll either believe me or you will not. I can't convince you otherwise. If you truly wish to be a servant of Sithis, you will do this errand." he turned to leave.

"Stop! I'm not done with you yet!" she lept toward him, dagger in hand. "I said wai-"

He restrained her by the wrists, forcing her down into the bed. "Listen to me, child, I'll only say this once: I refuse to be threatened. I should kill you here." he wrapped his hand around her throat.

Reign writhed underneath him, trying to find a way out of the man's death-grip.

"Stop struggling." he commanded "I don't _want_ to hurt you."

She stopped moving "Why?" she breathlessly heaved.

"You have much to offer as far as talent to the Dark Brotherhood. You'd be useful to us. Furthermore, how else do you think you will eat and sleep?"

She tugged on the hand that gripped her neck.

He let go "What is your name?"

She pushed her hands against Lucien's chest "Reign."

Lucien stood up "Well, Reign, I hope if we meet again it will end differently."

Then he was gone.

She curled up into a blanket _'If I kill people for them, they'll feed, shelter, and pay me?_' she inspected the blade the man gave her _'Hm, Lucien, huh?'_

Reign laid back down, running her slender fingers across her neck, tracing the path of where Lucien's strong hands had been. Her eyes drifted shut recalling the day's events. It had tested her very will to survive. But she made it through. That was enough for her. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, she was close to the Weynon Priory. This is the most important thing right now. Uriel entrusted her with this task, with the very future of Tamriel. She had to concentrate on completing it, before it was too late.

Once morning came, she cleaned herself up and fashioned clothing from piles of folded cloth. It wasn't much, but it covered enough of her body, at least.


	3. Torn Between

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Written by Holly Mitchell (Zhar The Mad)

Co-written by Bruce Mitchell

Chapter 3: Torn Between

"I seek a man named Jauffre, it's extremely urgent." Reign told a local priest.

"Jauffre can be found at the Weynon House, in the upper floor." the man informed.

She entered the Weynon House, several priest stopped and stared. Reign ascended the stairs, watching the motionless priests whisper amongst each other.

A man sat by the window, he was an older man with thinning gray hair. "Are you Jauffre?" she asked.

The man looked up from his book "Yes, I am. What can I do for you?"

"I was entrusted with the task of bringing you the Amulet of Kings." she held out the amulet.

"What?" Jauffre stood to his feet "How did _you _end up with the Amulet?"

"The emperor was assassinated. Before he died he -"

"How do you know about the emperor's death?" Jauffre interrupted "Were you involved somehow?"

"I was there when it happened."

"Murderer! I shall have your head!" he sneered.

"Wait, I didn't harm him! He asked me to help him, he knew there was nothing to change the inevitably of his death! He said to find you to and close shut the jaws of Oblivion!"

Jauffre froze. Not sure whether or not to believe the girl or not "Very well, I shall keep the amulet safe for now. I need you to go to Kavotch and find a priest by the name of Martin. Bring him back here to me."

Reign handed him the amulet "Why is this priest important?"

"I cannot tell you yet. I cannot tell anyone."

Reign nodded and exited the building 'So many priests…It sounded important…' she glanced at the Blade of Woe "I don't know though.

She sighed and headed in the direction of the Inn of Ill Omen.

She used the last of her gold to rent a room to have easier access to Rufio. She waited until everything fell quiet and exited her room. She unlocked the only other room in the 'hole in a wall' establishment. No good, it wasn't him. Reign crept downstairs, after a half-hour of searching, she spotted a discreet basement door on the floor. She silently moved through the long hall and found a shady-looking man sleeping on an old bed. She drew her dagger and slit his throat. Reign felt strangely comfortable with herself as she wiped the blade off on the bed covers. She found herself pleased, she knew she should've been horrified at the sight of the man's dead body. However, she felt nothing. She tiptoed upstairs and fell asleep.

"I see you've completed your task. Very good." Lucien said to the half-wake girl.

"Hm, yeah, it was fun. What now?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Go to Cheydinhal. There, you will find an abandoned house.. Enter and go to the basement. At the entrance to the sanctuary, you will be asked a question, answer 'Sanguine, my brother.' talk to an Argonian woman by the name of Ocheeva. You will be given further instructions once you're there."

Reign stood up "When will I see you again?"

He turned around and said "When need be."

He disappeared again. "Damn, I already hate it when he does that." she frowned.

She decided to cut through Imperial City to repair her bow, purchase arrows, and any other supplies she might need. She spotted a poster reading "Arena: The Training Hall For Some Of Cyrodill's Best Warriors. Will You Become One Of Them? Sign Up Now."

"Hmm, interesting…" she walked through the entrance. She descended the stairs, entering the Arena bloodworks.

"I'm here to sign up for the Arena."

A Redguard turned around and glimpsed at her. He burst out into laugher "You know, the point of the Arena is _not to die_. Do your parents even know you're here?"

For a second time since she could remember being conscious, the room darkened again. She could see a vision of a male Dark Elf and a female Breton staring over her. The were smiling and laughing. They looked so utterly happy. The vision began to dissolve again. Like the last time, though unlike the last time, she didn't want it to leave. She wanted to keep watching. Then it was completely gone.

"I'm an adult." she told him, a little doubtful herself.

He looked her up and down "Well…Okay, but don't change your story if you get hurt."

The man turned to a long piece of paper "Name?"

"R-e-i-g-n."

He took the quill pen from her "Weapon of choice?"

"Bow."

"Hm, interesting taste in weapons, but whatever works for you. Next, choose a raiment. Light or heavy."

"Light."

"Really? I figured you'd choose the heavy armor.. So you can hide behind it. Now get ready. You're up next." he handed Reign her new armor.

Someone called from another area "Owyn, we need you in here!"

The Redguard grumbled. "Gotta go. Oh, and congratulations, you're our new Pit Dog."

After Owyn left the room, Reign changed into the raiment she had been given and braided her long black hair. "Real classy name they gave to me. I can't believe the nerve of that man."

"Don't worry about Owyn, he treats everyone that way. It seems that you and I signed up at the time, making us both Pitt Dogs." a dark-haired man appeared beside her. "Even though you should have a title like _Pit Kitty_, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Oh," Reign placed a hand over her chest, startled "You scared me, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he said, tilting his head, desperately trying not to laugh "my name is Hrothmund Viles, by the way."

"Reign."

"Short name." he commented on the fact she only said her given name, observing her bow.

"It's the only name I remember at the moment."

"Next up is Blue Team's new female Pit Dog!" they heard the announcer outside say.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr. _Piles_. I must take my leave." she hurried outside, not caring what else he had to say. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the Arena pit. She was amazed how massive it was, it appeared to be able to hold hundreds of people.

Her gate opened, she exited.

The Yellow Team's gate opened and a Wood Elf emerged, also wielding a bow. She advanced, hiding behind a column, trying to remember how to use the bow properly.

"Damn." she cursed, behind the wave of boo-ing spectators, she heard the footsteps of the Wood Elf closing in on her.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the sound of the footsteps, pinpointing them, she emerged from the column. An arrow flew from the enemy at close-range, piercing Reign in the arm. "Argh-" she painfully shrilled.

The crowed roared with excitement.

An anger, much like the one she had felt when Uriel was slain, erupted inside of her. She grabbed the arrow, snapping it at the base where it had buried itself in her arm.

The Wood Elf, frightened, began to ready another arrow. Reign did as well, and sloppily fired before her opponent finished loading his arrow. It was a low shot, her opponent merely jumped out of it's line-of-fire.

He concentrated so hard on dodging her arrow, he didn't notice that she began to charge him. By the time he realized what was going on, she was inches from him.

It was too late. That was the last image the Wood Elf would ever see, she had stabbed him in his temple.

The crowed roared even louder this time. Some even rose out of their seats to applaud.

She watched as her opponent fell to the ground, relishing in his defeat.

Once inside, she sat onto a bench and pulled the arrowhead out of her forearm. Pain poured throughout her body. She gritted her teeth, wrapping her hand around the wound as tight as she could.

Hrothmund laid an Elven Bow beside Reign, "I thought you'd be able to wield it more efficiently than I would."

"No thanks. My old bow suits me fine." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I offended you earlier. It would mean a great deal to me if you'd except it."

She tied off her bandage and sighed "Thank you."

They heard the announcer again "If you liked that last battle, then we know you'll love what we have next for you; Hrothmund Viles, a native to Skingrad."

"I hope it serves you well." Hrothmund left.

Reign tucked her knees against her chest, observing the bandages on her arm.

"The arena is too much for ya', huh? I thought so." Owyn reappeared, back to harass her, she assumed.

"Not at all, it's just boring in here. I feel sorry for you, having to miss all the action." she cocked her head.

"Don't be too anxious to get back out there, just less breathes for you." he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Give me the best fighter's the Yellow Team has. I'll blow through them all."

Owyn snorted "Big talk for such a tiny little…thing."

Reign stood to her feet, ready to swing.

Hrothmund grabbed her by her arm "Enough, Owyn. Remember what happened the last time you tried to pick a fight with another contender."

Owyn snarled and stomped off.

Reign threw Hrothmund's hand off of her "I can take care of myself." she hissed.

"Making enemies is not important right now, Reign. And besides, in the state the world is in now, friends are an asset."

(announcer) "And here she is again, for the Blue Team…Reign!"

Without saying another word, she left for her next battle. Anxious to show everyone how wrong they were about her.

The battles waved on and on, each new one different from the last. Finally, she was at the final battle, ready to fight the current Grand Champion, the Grey Prince.

"You know, I have never, in my entire life, seen anyone wield a bow as well as you do." Hrothmund patted her on the back.

She smiled "Where's that belligerent fool Owyn?"

"I doubt you'll be seeing much of him, he's a little worried that you've made it this far."

"Why is that?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, he didn't think you'd be able to make it this far. Needless to say, I assume he's scared of you at this point." Hrothmund chuckled.

Reign giggled slightly "Now why on earth would he be afraid of a tiny 'thing' like me?"

"I can't imagine." Hrothmund had to pinch his lips together to prevent himself from bursting out in laughter.

She decided to change the subject, to more serious matters "Thank you so much for being so kind to me. I don't quite understand why you do it in the first place. But thank you."

"No need to thank me. It was more like your aura pulled me towards you. Like we were destined to become friends." he felt somewhat awkward putting it that way.

Reign smiled "Well, either way, thank you." she nervously played with her fingers "If I lose this battle, will you do me a favor?"

"You'll breeze through the Grey Prince like everyone one else you've decimated. Don't worry."

"Just in case I don't…I want you to take this and place it over my grave." she handed him the Blade of Woe.

"What does it mean to you?"

"A great deal. It is very important that everyone knows that I was slain." on the inside she wanted to say Lucien Lechance.

Hrothmund swallowed hard "You have my word, friend."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye."

Reign walked to the fighting area, seriously wondering if this would be the place she would die.

She could see the Yellow Team's gate already opening, followed by the cheer of the crowed as the Grey Prince emerged.

Her gate opened and she felt a pit well up in her stomach. Reign took a deep breath and ran to the middle of the ring. She fired an arrow before he got close to her. He easily dodged it. _'Damn, this is no good. How can I fight him if my weapon is no good? And I gave the Blade of Woe to Hrothmund…'_ she narrowly dodged his attack, but she ended up losing her footing and fell to the ground. The Grey Prince raised his sword above his head and swung straight down as hard as he has able to. She rolled to dodge it; the crowed went wild. He raised the blade again, she fired another arrow, but his armor deflected it. Reign grabbed another arrow from her quiver and rolled around to get to her feet. He swung the blade upward, breaking the quiver into two, cutting her back. She let out a piercing scream, falling to all fours.

The crowed went crazy with excitement.

The Grey Prince swiftly changed the position of his hands into a stabbing stance. Reign let go of her bow and grabbed one of the broken arrows. She drove the arrowhead into his ankle. He sent a bellowing cry that filled the entire arena.

The crowed grew silent. Then cheered again.

She grabbed her bow and scurried away as fast as she could, trying to putting more distance between them. She readied her bow, searching for a falter point in his thick armor. He limped forward, now using his sword as a crutch.. Closer and closer. She was pinned and running out of time.

Reign tried to remain as calm as possible, she had to concentrate. "There it is." she spoke aloud and sent her last arrow hurtling toward him. It landed in a small space between his neck and shoulder. The Grey Prince fell to the ground. He had been defeated. She was the new Arena Grand Champion.

The crowed grew silent again as she walked to the body. Reign cautiously kicked at the body. The arrow had snapped in two when he hit the ground.

The Grey Prince swept her feet right out from under her. She fell to the ground and he wrapped his arm around her neck, choking her as hard as he could. _'This isn't the end!'_ she grabbed the arrow and shoved it further into his neck, he went into a brief spasm and fell limp.

Everyone in the stands stood to there feet, applauded and cheered her on.

An older woman entered the pit "Our new Grand Champion!" she helped Reign to her feet, "What would you like your Arena title to be?"

Reign paused for a moment, grapping her bow. "The Dark Arrow." she proclaimed.

"Wonderful," the woman applauded "For the Blue Team. Our new Grand Champion; is the Dark Arrow!"

As soon as she left the pit, she was practically tackled by the ever-so optimistic Hrothmund "I told you that you that you could do it!" he picked her up and spun her around like a rag doll. "Congratulations!"

She let out a quiet "Thank you." and squinted her eyes from the pain of the wound.

Hrothmund sat her on a bench and sprinted off to find bandages. He ended up bringing the woman from the pit with him. She cleaned Reign's wound and bandaged her up. "It's good that you were able to hold onto your limbs." Hrothmund joked. Reign just grinned.

After a few days of resting, Reign felt well enough to head out to Cheydinhal. She gathered her belongings and sported a brand new  
raiment. Made especially for her.

"Can I join you on your journey? I'm headed north of Cheydinhal." Hrothmund asked.

"Of course. I could use the company." and the two were off.

Once she was in Cheydinhal, she waited for the cover of night to enter the abandoned house.

"Basement, basement.. Where's the basement?" she crept through the building.

She found a door and entered, surprisingly, there was another door. It had a disturbing portrait on it of a ghoulish woman guarding what looked like a child from a group of people. She also notice a black handprint "A Black Hand." she muttered to herself, and unconsciously placed her hand over it. Suddenly, it felt like the entire door shook. She stepped back away from it.

"What is the color of night?" The door said in a deep chilling voice.

'_Lucien didn't say the door would talk to me!'_ then hesitantly answered "Sanguine, my brother."

The door opened itself "Welcome."

Reign entered the Sanctuary, an aloof skeleton walked right by her; she clasped her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't shriek. She snuck by it and spotted an Argonian woman sitting at the far-end of the main room.

"Ah, you must be Reign." the Argonian said and closed her book. Lucien has told me so much about you. And of course he's never short about his descriptions, you really are quite dazzling."

"Lucien used the word _dazzling_?" she quirked her eyebrow, not sure if she should be flattered or not.

"Oh, yes. He loves beautiful women, I suppose you could say. Not the romantic type I hear. It's astounding that you've made it to us in one piece." Ocheeva darkly humored.

Reign was clueless "The road here wasn't treacherous-"

Ocheeva burst out into a raspy laugh "You didn't understand what I meant?"

She innocently shook her head.

"Hm, well then put it this way… Lucien only has one love; the Dark Brotherhood. And that leaves no room for…release. With that said, you're in one piece. If you wore one less article of clothing, I doubt Lucien would have been able to control himself."

The girl shrugged "Actually, I don't think it would've mattered if I was wearing anything. I was covered in blood, my hair was all matted, and when I did have clothes on they clung to my body, it was quite uncomfortable… and that's why I took them off before I went to bed…" she mumbled to herself.

Ocheeva's eyes became round "No clothes at all? Blood? Lucien has impressed me greatly." she shook her head.

"You mean to say Lucien finds that attractive?" Reign's face contorted slightly.

"You've heard the saying about some men having a passion for wine & riches? Well, Lucien has a passion for blood and carnage."

Reign gulped "Well, he told me that he didn't want to hurt me because I have potential talent for what I can do."

"That is probably what helped him to contain himself. That, or maybe he really likes you. But enough about him, we need to get you comfortable here. The beds in the living quarters are for anyone in the faction to use. Go around and meet your new Dark Sisters and Brothers. Report to Vincente when you're ready for your first assignment. Oh and this is for you." Ocheeva handed her Shrouded Armor.

"Um, Ocheeva?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Where is Lucien?"

Ocheeva grinned "He is not here much, stops in and out occasionally." She could see a hint of disappointment in Reign's expression.

She nodded "Thank you for everything, Ocheeva."

"Oh, hello, it's so nice to see another woman joins us, it has been just Ocheeva and I here for so long, it was becoming dull. My name is Antoinetta Marie. I have a feeling that we will become the best of friends."

"I'm Reign, it's nice to meet you. I certainly hope we will. So, is Lucien the reason you're here too?"

"Yes actually, he found me living on the streets practically starving to death. I owe him my life."

"Well…It sounds like you revere him greatly." She faked a smile _'Wrong person to talk to about him.'_

A towering Orc approached her, breaking up her current conversation "Hi, I'd hug you, but Ocheeva told me not to." he pouted.

"Um hello, everyone here seems so friendly here…"

"You're our newest Sister -oh, I'm Gogron gro-Bolmog. I forgot you didn't know my name yet." he grinned dopily.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Reign."

"It's alright. Lucien has already told us a lot about you, so you don't really need to introduce yourself."

'_At first it was flattering, now it is beginning to get a tad annoying.' _she thought to herself. "…How sweet…"

"I don't think I've ever heard him talk so much about someone." he tapped his temple.

"Gogron!" Antoinetta interrupted "It's rude to cut into someone's conversation!" she shooed him away. She turned to Reign "I'm terribly sorry about him. He's quite possibly the most harmless Orc in all of Cyrodill; however he's about as intelligent as a rock."

"Oh no, its alright. He means well and I do appreciate the warm welcome."

"Marvelous! I am glad you are getting along. Anyway, what Lucien was talking about is true. I hear he's bragging about you almost as much as he bragged about me when I joined."

"Mm, that must've been a lot." she feigned interest _'Boy, she sure is full of herself.'_

"Yes, in fact, I think soon he'll be having me take Ocheeva's place. Lucien really knows talent when he sees it."

'_Pretentious little bi-' _"I'm sure he does." _'I'm sure he'd think a lot of a brown nosing tramp…oh, wait, they say he thinks a lot of me as well. Damn.'_

"Well, I must be going now. It was nice talking to you dear." Antoinetta grinned _'Lucien is mine, child. You won't take him from me.'_

Reign rolled her eyes and walked to the living quarters. She was so deep in thought, she accidentally bumped into a passing Khajit. "I'm so sorry-"

He hissed at her "Stay away from me, you stinking thing."

Reign stomped her foot "You're not very polite."

"Ocheeva told me I can't kill you. But I don't have to like you. Whatever she says." he treaded off.

'_Hmm, I guess not everyone is that nice, after all.' _She set her things down on a bed. She suddenly shrieked "Ahh, a rat!" jumping on the bed.

"That's Schemer, he's our pet." a male Argonian said, seated at a table across from the beds. "Oh, and don't mind Mraaj-dar, he's cold to newcomers."

"Cold? That's an understatement." she crossed her arms.

Teinaava put his Mead down "Even though we're a family of assassins. Some won't getting along well with others. It's the same as in the outside world. In most cases, most will like you, some won't. And then there are beings that will hate you for no reason. That's the way it is."

"You sure are optimistic." she laid down.

He shrugged "I would like to be. But with the world the way it is, its difficult."

'That really isn't fair…' she thought to herself 'he had to go and make me sad like that..' slowly starting to drift to sleep.


	4. Prelude To Bloodshed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Written by Holly Mitchell (Zhar The Mad)

Co-written by Bruce Mitchell

Chapter 4: The Prelude to Bloodshed

"Ready for your first contract, little one?" a man asked Reign, he wasn't fully visible.

She didn't remember ever meeting him "Vincente?"

He emerged from his corner. She recoiled slightly, noting to herself that his facial features were disturbing.

The vampire picked up on her defensiveness "Don't be alarmed by my appearance. My needs for thirst come second to the loyalty I hold for my Brothers and Sisters. Even if you do smell delectable."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, you know." she grimaced "So. You were saying something about me and a contract?"

"Yes," he seemed to feel awkward "the one should be fairly easy for the Grand Champion of the Arena." he handed her a small piece of paper.

"How did you know about that?" she eyed him cautiously, taking the paper.

"I am an information gatherer of sorts." he grinned.

She casually studied the paper "Imperial City's Waterfront… Assassinate Pirate Captain Gaston Tussaud…Ship's name is Marie Elena... East of the docks of the Waterfront district… Sounds easy enough."

Reign arrived at the Waterfront just after sunset. There crew members guarding every inch of the ship. "Well damn. How am I supposed to get inside without them noticing me?" then she remembered skimming over a part in the note that said something about them loading large crates onto the ship at night. She moved stealthily under the shadows of the dock and found an opened crate. She got inside the crate and loosely closed the lid.

A few hours later, she heard whispers around her. Their words weren't clear enough for her to discern what they were saying. It sounded like they were moving the crates near her.

"This one hasn't been shut yet." She heard one of them say. The voice sounded as if it was right above her. She was afraid they were going to open the crate and find her. Instead, the crate was lifted off the ground and she was carried away. Keeping balance inside the crate was much harder than she initially thought. She had to slowly shift her weight to keep them from realizing someone was inside it. The most difficult part was distributing the right amount of weight to all sides while they put the crate on the ground.

"We'll just nail it shut once we finish loading everything else." another one said.

Reign drew a sigh of relief. She waited almost half an hour before emerging from her hiding place. She moved swiftly from storage room to the captain's deck. _'Good, he's asleep.'_ She thought to herself as she unsheathed her dagger. She slit his throat and made her leave. She silently moved passed two crew members on the deck then two more once she set foot on solid ground. _'Wow, this is easy! _'she felt exhilarated. To her, it was almost fun.

Upon returning, Vincente congratulated her for a swift return. "Here is your cut of the pay, Little one. I have another contract for you. Let me know when you want to take it."

"Actually, I'd like to take a break for right now."

"Do as you please." Vincente said.

Reign walked around aimlessly in Cheydinhal until nightfall. She still had the adrenalin from earlier pumping through her veins, she couldn't figure out a way to release it. So, she decided the best way to kill the pain would be to over dose on it. She climbed a nearby tree and waited for her prey. A short wait later, she spotted a Breton beggar. She readied her bow and checked around one last time for any witnesses. Reign released the string and the arrow soared through the thick night air, piercing straight through the heart of its target. She jumped down from her hiding spot and destroying any evidence that could be tracked back to her.

Someone roughly grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around. "Reign, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Lucien-" She began.

"Shit," he pulled her behind a building, as soon as they crouched, a guard passed by dangerously close to them. He spotted the beggar that Reign had just slain. Lucien took her hand and pulled her with him. They ran out into the open towards the East gate.

"Lucien! Don't you think we should be a tad discrete? I mean, I just killed somebody and we're out in public now?!"

The only form of retort Lucien showed was gripping her hand tighter and tighter.

"Okay, okay! I'll shut up! Ow, that hurts!"

He took her back to his humble –and I mean humble- abode; Fort Farragut. Lucien practically collapsed on his bed, rubbing his temples.

"You're mean." She crossed her arms, standing over him.

"And you're an imbecile!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, standing to his feet.

She recoiled "What did I do?"

"The way of the Dark Brotherhood is not to kill innocent people!" he explained.

"He wasn't 'innocent'; he was a worthless beggar!" she argued.

He turned around; grabbing his hair "I'm dealing a dimwit!"

"Explain to me what I've done wrong!" she grabbed his shirt.

He exhaled deeply "Okay… Do you understand the difference between right and wrong?"

"No… You know I've lost most of my memory."

"In our eyes (the Brotherhood), it is wrong to kill people that aren't proven malevolent in some way."

"But isn't it evil to kill people in general?" she tilted her head.

"Yes, in most cases. But we are assassins. We are paid to kill beings that have wronged others."

"What if-"

He covered her mouth "Sh, you're quite possibly the first person that has given me a headache. What did I tell you about antagonizing me? Now, get some rest. You can stay here for the night."

She yawned "I am quite tired. But where will I sleep?"

"I have work to do. You may sleep in my bed." He sat in his chair and began on his experiments.

Reign stretched then fell back on the bed "It's not the most comfortable, but it will do." She mumbled to herself.

"Remember where you've slept before and be thankful. Also, at the Sanctuary everyone shares their beds. So if there are 20 people living there, then at least 20 people have slept in any given bed."

"That's kinda gross. How many people have slept in this bed?" she tactfully chose her words.

He smirked "Yes, you're special. You are the only person I've even let sleep in my bed."

"Really?" her eyes got all big like she was five years old again.

"You can't go back to town for a few days because of your little… excursion."

"Oh. I wish I could remember how to feel things other than hatred and pain..." She pouted, her thoughts wandered as she gave in to tiredness "I wish I could remember how it feels to be loved and to love…" she yawned as her eyelids started feeling heavier "It'll come to me eventually, I suppose. Good night, Lucien. If you go to sleep I hope you have pleasant dreams." her eyelids began to flutter shut.

Lucien leaned over his desk, leaning his head on his fist _'She may be naïve, but she is quite possibly the most adorable and kindhearted person I have ever met.'_ He shook his head, he refused to believe those words just came from his mind.


	5. Race to Kvatch

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Written by Holly Mitchell (Zhar The Mad)

Co-written by Bruce Mitchell

Chapter 5: Race to Kvatch

"_I need you to go to Kavotch and find a priest by the name of Martin. Bring him back here to me."_

Reign woke up _'What a strange dream…'_ she pondered for a moment "Oh, that's right. That was real… Maybe I should take a break from the Dark Brotherhood."

"Now why would you want to do that?"

She shrieked, Lucien was right beside her. She covered herself with the blanket "What are you doing here?!"

He chuckled "Well, it _is_ my bed."

Her cheeks flushed "But-"

Lucien interrupted "What were you saying about a break?"

"Huh?" she was bewildered for a moment "Ah, the late emperor asked me to find this man named Jauffre. Then _he_ asked me to find someone named Martin. Jauffre said it was important. And Uriel said something about closing the gates of Oblivion… To be honest I'm not completely sure what Oblivion is…"

He quirked an eyebrow "Are you sure you're human?" he shook his head "Don't answer that. Well… Oblivion is a realm ruled by a Daedric Prince named Mehrunes Dagon. He is the infamous Prince of destruction. He has tried before to take over our world but failed-"

"If he has his own realm then why does he want to over this dump?" She was starry-eyed like a child during story time.

His eyebrow twitched "If you'd stop interrupting me, I'd tell you. May I continue?"

"Please." She pouted.

"He failed because Uriel Septim's ancestor, Tiber Septim, banished him from our lands. And saving countless lives."

"I thought you'd be cheering the bad guy on."

"Just because we are killers doesn't mean we're evil. Now, without FURTHER interruption; apparently, Mehrunes Dagon has surfaced once again to attempted to turn all of Tamriel into his utopia. Enslaving or killing all the living beings of this world."

Reign just sat staring blankly like she had just heard the most terrifying fairytale in her entire life. Only because it was really happening.

"I'm impressed; for once you didn't interrupt or argue my point."

Reign jumped up in a panic "I have to find this Martin person or the world will become a world of chaos and destruction and it will be all my fault!"

Lucien grabbed her by her shoulders "Calm down! Getting upset does not help this matter. You need be collected to complete this task."

"How can I be calm?! The very fate of Tamriel rests on my itsy-bitsy shoulders!" she gathered her things and climbed up the ladder to leave.

Lucien couldn't help but grin at her theatrics; he followed her out of Fort Farragut.

"I must leave now! They may have already crossed to this realm!"

"What did I say? Collected. Calm down. One step at a time, okay?"

"Right. Right. I need to go to Kvatch. But what do I do about my contracts?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll explain everything to the others. Not that they'll believe me that our fate rest in your hands alone. But I shall do my best to persuade them."

"Thank you, Lucien. I don't know what I would do without you." She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

He leaned against the tree that led to the secret entrance, mumbling to himself "You'll do fine, child. You were born to be a hero."

It took Reign a good five days to get to Kvatch. She approached what appeared to be an encampment.

A frightened man ran to her "Run! The Daedra have come! They will kill us all!"

Reign ran up the path towards the gate, not believing what her eyes beheld; ominous red skies covered as far as her eyes could see. And fire, the entire city was set asunder. There was a massive barricade blocking her way, there were three guards fighting a hideous creature. She shot an arrow through it's throat, it fell to the ground twitching like a fish that had been pulled out of the water. Then the guards dismembered it.

"What has happened here?" she put her bow away.

"Obviously, our city has been overrun by Daedra. We evacuated everyone we could, but there are still people held up inside the chapel. The damn Oblivion Gate is blocking our way to them! I've already sent six of my best men in that infernal thing… The gate has not closed, nor have any of my men come back." the first man told her, he appeared to be the captain.

"Then I'm here at your service, sir. I will close the gate and bring back your men." She reassured him.

"But you are just one woman. I just said I sent _six men_ in there!"

One of the other men spoke up "But, captain, she did kill that creature with one hit. We couldn't even get close to it!"

The captain growled at his soldier, but his facial appearance softened "Okay, girl, go ahead."

"Do you have any spare swords I can use? All I am carrying is my bow and a dagger; it would be helpful to have something a little more close-range."

The captain retrieved a silver long sword and handed it to her "Treat it with respect; it belonged to one of my soldiers."

She curtly expressed gratitude for the weapon she'd received. She ventured into the Oblivion Gate, knowing that she might not come back.


	6. A Visit to Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Written by Holly Mitchell (Zhar The Mad)

Co-written by Bruce Mitchell

Chapter 6: A Visit to Hell

At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her; she was surrounded by wildly dancing flames, towering spires, crimson skies, and other horrifying abominations that most minds could not even conjure up.

"This looks like something from out of a nightmare," she said, trembling, her statement and the scenery syncronizing in perfect harmony. There were hideous monsters, rotting dead bodies, and odd fleshy looking. . . things. "I suppose after this adventure I'm done. Retirement sounds like a mighty fine idea."

She continued along the planes of Oblivion and spotted a soldier from afar, who appeared to be in a losing battle with a Daedra. She crouched behind the cover of a boulder, readying her bow, taking dead aim at the monster. As she pulled back the arrow, the bow arched almost as if it was going to snap suddenly between the fine string. Her muscles quivered in her arms and sweat began beading upon her brow. She took one last breath before letting go; it soared like an ariel predator seemingly through the heavens, darting through the ominous clouds and almost threatening to shatter the stars into a million tiny pieces. The silver tip of the delicate weapon pierced its' rib, causing the beast to wail in agonizing pain. Upon seeing this, the young man's eyes grew as large as saucers, and his heart almost seemed as if it was going to leap from his chest. He stood, motionless, with his arms limp at his sides and his mouth ajar. Reign lowered her bow and walked over to the emaciated body as it lay writhing on the barren land. She crouched by the side of the repulsive creature, pulling her dagger from a leather holster and, without a moments hesitation, driving it into the heart of the Daedra.

"Are you alright?" she turned to the man, putting away her weapon.

"Yes," he slouched over "just exhausted. Thank you for intervening, I might not have made it if not for you."

"I couldn't just stand by and watch you die. Stranger or not, you are still a human being." She looked down at the emaciated creature "What in the world _is_ that?"

"It is called a Scamp, nasty little thing." He commenced to kick it.

"The land here seems quite treacherous." She glanced around them.

"Indeed. We should leave. Now quickly, we must hurry out of this hellish place!"

"I still have a job to do. However, I prefer to venture alone. You should go back to your captain."

He simply nodded and ran off towards the gate portal that led back to Cyrodill.

She checked her surroundings, looking for a weak spot in these unholy lands. She thought that maybe it would be the tallest point… like a tower. She set off cautiously towards her goal.

The tower was an intimidating ebony color and it's contours appeared to be razor-sharp. As soon she stepped up to the door, it opened by itself. She crouched so her presence wouldn't be so conspicuous. Fortunately, the Daedra inside did not seem to notice her. She crept inside; the first thing she saw was a demonic cesspool of flames in the center of the room. It had an ominous crimson light leading to the top of the tower. _'That has to lead to it's source of power.' _

Before she could ascend the tower, she had to get past the two Daedra blocking her way. One she recognized as a Scamp, but the other was unfamiliar; it bore a beaklike mouth, rough scales and a shield-like protrusion on it's head. The obvious first-kill choice for her would be the unfamiliar creature –Since she already knows how a Scamp fights- then shoot the Scamp next. But no, she shot the Scamp first. This sent the unfamiliar creature into a frenzy; it charged her. She panicked, frantically trying to load her arrow, it ricocheted off it's rock-hard skull. The creature rammed her with it's head, causing her to collapse to the ground. It then made a u-turn charging her again, but this time Reign had her back up plan ready, she stabbed it from the bottom of it's head straight though it's eyeball. She exhaled as she rose to her feet "Ahh-" she gasped clutching her ribs. When the creature rammed her, it's tiny horns punctured her torso. She tore pieces of her dress to fashion a few bandages. _'It would suck if Daedra could smell blood.'_ She looked toward the top of the tower, seeing that she still had a long way to go before she reached the top _'Damn, I hope I didn't just jinx myself.' _She limped to a door that led to the next door up. The sound it made as it opened sounding someone being literally torn open. As she cautiously crept through, she noticed the edges of the door were jagged.

Until she got to the 3rd floor, she had been almost completely unscathed. A Dremora charged her from the top of a twisting corridor. A giant serrated blade fell from the ceiling, slicing the Daedra in two. Blood spattered everywhere, she tried to think happy thoughts _'Objective number one after getting home; a bath.'_ She wiped the blood off her face. When she got to the end of the corridor, there was a room. A pillar stood in the middle of it. Suddenly, the top of it began to spin. It spit a fireball at her and she barely dodged. She ran as fast as she could to the other end of the room, the fireballs catching up to her _'Not good, not good!'_ she realized that the doors opened to slowly and she would be burned to a crisp "Open you stupid door!"

The door began opening before she was close enough to it. A Daedra stepped out. "Shit!" she jumped, sliding between it's legs. Before it could raise it's sword to kill her; a fireball disintegrated it. She moved out of the pillar's line of fire "Good thing I'm small, after all. She glanced at the vaporized demon, "I might not have fit.

"Okay, objective number two; take a break from anything adventurous." She noted to herself as soon as she reached the top tower. Once she was at the top of the tower, she was engaged by several Daedra. After taking down two of them, she ran out of arrows "One thing after another in this infernal place!" She ran as fast as she could to the very top of the area, only killing enemies that stood in her path.

An almost ebony colored sphere floated in the center of the room. She ran to it as fast as she could, taking it into her hands. The world of Oblivion instantly began to dissolve.

"Argh!!!" one of the Dremora screeched, tackling her.

They fell through the beam of light toward the bottom floor. Before they hit the ground, Reign closed her eyes.

"Reign!" a voice called to her "Reign, open your eyes!" the voice belonged to Lucien.

She opened her eyes to see that she was back in Cyrodill "Lucien!" she hugged him, just glad to see a familiar face "What are you doing here?"

"Truth be told; Ocheeva scolded me for letting you go alone. She said it wouldn't have mattered to anyone there if we both just disappeared, since the matter was so crucial..." he noticed that she was coated in a thin layer of blood "You're injured?!"

"No, I'm fine, it's just a scratch…" her vision became blurry and she mumbled to herself "Damn…I jinxed myself, after all." She crouched over in pain.

Lucien touched her shoulder "Where are you hurt?"

She pushed against him, clutching her bleeding torso "I'm fine."

"We need to get you home, Reign."

"No, I still have to retrieve Martin…" she staggered to her feet.


	7. Finding The Heir

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Written by Holly Mitchell (Zhar The Mad)

Co-written by Bruce Mitchell

Chapter 7: Finding the Heir

"Reign, to continue on is suicide." Lucien blocked her way.

"You can't stop me from going, Lucien." She glared.

"Then I must stop you by force."

She rolled her eyes."Then kill me." She walked past him.

"You know I can't do that."

"Or it will invoke the wrath of Sithis upon you." She sarcastically waved her hand.

"I could not live with myself if I lost you." There was a hint of concern in his cold voice.

Reign stopped in her footsteps. She turned her head around and looked at him "Lucien, I…" she swallowed hard but then continued walking.

The captain finally spoke up after his men had continuously nudged him to intervene "Have her drink this. It's a concoction formulated to temporarily reduce the pains. However, she will still need to have her wound properly taken care of soon."

"Thank you." Lucien ran to catch up with Reign. "Here, drink this."

"I'm not thirsty."

He roughly grabbed her by the arm "Why must you always be so stubborn?"

"Because I am not a weakling and I don't need-"

"Please?" he begged.

She sighed, snatching it from him. She sniffed it first; it smelled like grass with a hint of dirt. She grimaced and chugged the entire flask "Ugh... It tastes worse than it smells…"


	8. The Fall of the Snow Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Written by Holly Mitchell (SPARTAN-G122, formally known as Zhar The Mad)

Co-written by Bruce Mitchell

Chapter 8: The Fall of the Snow Prince

NOTE: I'm not 100% on these quotes from the book, Bruce read them to me impatiently. So I'm sorry if they're incorrect. ALSO, I wrote these next chapters a while back but I want to hurry up to finish this story (Since it's been over five months since I've updated) so I tried to make it rowk together. If it sucks, then my bad.

Reign turned around on the bed, restless after the whole ordeal with Martin and saving what was left of Kvatch. She felt horrible for the poor, defenseless citizens whose homes had been burned and family slain. She couldn't shake the feeling of how horrible it would be to have everything taken from you. Under her breath, she cursed the Daedra and everything they stood for. Wishing she could put an end to the carnage herself, though she knew she'd never be able to complete such a feat. She sighed, knowing that getting so worked up wouldn't do her any good. The Sanctuary was quiet and completely empty all except for Ocheeva and Vincente. Everyone else must've been out completing contracts so she had no one to talk to, to help calm her down. She sat up and stretched, deciding to read; she laid down on her side and flipped a book open.

"From whence he came, we did not know." She read aloud to herself "But into the battle he rode on a brilliant stead of palled white. Elf we called him, for elf he was. Yet unlike any other of his kind, we had ever seen before that day. His spear and armor bore the radiant and terrible glow of unknown magicka."

"And so adorned," a voice spoke along with her as she read, she paused but saw no one "this known rider seemed more wight than warrior. What troubled, nay what frightened us most at that moment was the call that rose from the Elven ranks. It was not fear, not wonder…But an unabashed and unbridled joy. -The kind of felicity felt by a damned man who has been granted a second chance at life. For that time the elves were as damned and near death as ever they had been during the great skirmishes of Solstheim. The battle of the moesrong was to be the final stand between man and elf on our fare island." Reign's eyelids drifted shut.

"_The show prince is come. Doom is at hand. Finna, daughter of Jofrior, a last of only twelve years and squire to her mother. She watched as the snow prince cut down her only parents. In her rage and sorrow, Finna picked up Jofrior's sword and threw it savagely at her mother's killer." Small hands traced the words as the man read on "When the elf's gleaming spear stopped it's deadly dance. The battlefield fell silent and all eyes turned to the snow prince. No one that day was more surprised than the elf himself at the sight that greeted them all. For upon his great stead, the snow prince still sat. The sword of Jofrior buried deeply in his breast. And then, he fell from his horse. From the battle, from life, the snow prince lay dead, slain by a child. With their savior defeated, the spirit of the remaining Elven warriors soon shattered."_

The Dunmer man closed the book, "_So ends this account of the battle of the Moesring and the fall of the magnificent Elven snow prince. May our gods honor him in death. May we never meet his kind again in life."_

Reign groggily sat up, rubbing her head.

"That was a wonderful book." Vicente stated.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" she yawned "I couldn't even finish it, I ended up falling asleep."

He raised his eyebrow "You were mumbling the end of the book."

"How odd, I don't recall ever reading that book in full."

"Maybe someone read it to you at some point in your childhood." He posed even though it was obvious she was amused in the least "I suppose this would be an excellent time to take my leave."

Reign nodded slightly and looked down, she knew it sounded familiar… but she had no recollection of her past. Until recently, she didn't even know she was half-Dunmer. She pondered deeper, it would make sense that one of her parents would read that book to her, despite the fact that the Snow Prince ended up being slain, he was powerful and fought for a what he thought was right? She sighed to herself. She was convinced there was a connection somewhere in it. Reign gripped the book once more to flip through the pages. 'She _watched as the snow prince cut down her only parents_', Reign gulped slightly at the sentence, merely reading it had brought tears to her eyes. The more times she read it, the more it cut deeper. But she didn't care, she had to find out why she found it so moving. Was it possible something terrible happened to her and her family before she ended up here?


	9. Appetence

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Written by Holly Mitchell (SPARTAN-G122, formally known as Zhar The Mad)

Co-written by Bruce Mitchell

Chapter 9: Appetence

Reign sat outside of his place of dwelling, she needed somewhere to be so she didn't drive herself mad. The only problem with that was, that despite the fact she found him much more than attractive, she also found his personality challenging. When he wasn't flirting with her, he belittled her. Or so she thought, anyway. She chewed her bottom lip out of utter boredom and indecision, not knowing which one was the more prominent. On one hand, if he wanted to get belligerent with her she had pre-thought-out a few quips she was confident that would shut him up. On the other, if he decided to flirt with her, she could waste an entire day on trivialities as such. She paused and laughed at herself momentarily, because she was already doing that. It was honestly a win-win situation for her.

"Reign? To what do I owe this honor?"

Her startled eyes darted up, to see none other Lucien musing at the look on her face "How'd you get out here?"

He raised his eyebrow "This is my home, after all. I needed a few ingredients and arrived back just long enough to get jaded of watching you mutter to yourself. Speaking of which, you've been sitting out here for quite a while. Why is that?"

She huffed "I figured that if I just walked in you might lop off my head."

"Well now that I'm back, how would you like to keep me company?" he held the trapdoor open for her.

She didn't retort, standing still with her arms crossed.

"…Or perhaps we could stand out here and I can continue watching your chest rise and fall." He grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, 'think I'll take the first offer." She climbed down the ladder and took a seat on his bed.

Once inside himself, Lucien scattered miscellaneous items across his desk.

"So what was the reason for inviting me in if all you were going to do was play with plants all day?" she sneered.

"This is an important project for the Sanctuary." He smiled, not turning from the desk "If you'd like to converse then I will submit by asking what brings you here in the first place?"

She shrugged "No one's at the Sanctuary, I suppose I was just bored of sitting by myself."

"When did they leave?"

"I'm not sure…I had been resting and woke alone. It was a little strange, Antoinetta leaves about as much as Vincente would during the day." She mulled over the image for a minute.

"Clever." he grinned slightly.

"Quite –in fact, I'm also very observant." She smirked evilly, she was going to make him pay attention to her one way or another.

"How's that?" he asked absentmindedly, most likely, because the 'project' he was working on was spewing something rather sickening looking.

"For one, you know, I think Antoinetta thinks a lot of you." Her voice was just flat enough.

"Is that so?" Lucien asked, paying more attention to his work.

"More than she should." she crossed her legs.

Lucien chuckled "And how is that?" his attention was dwindling quickly from his composition.

"She wants you." she stated as if it were a bad thing, topping it off by coyly tilting her head.

"Does this bother you?"

Reign's face flushed "N-no, I, I just thought I should let you know. You, know, in case you were interested... Or _not_…"

He flashed his usual charming smile, now paying her full attention "Are you, perhaps, jealous?"

"Not at all!" she shouted defensively, standing to her feet.

"Hmm, for someone who doesn't…crave me…you're fuming." he brushed his fingers against her face.

"I am not." she tried desperately to sound more calm.

"You need not to be concerned with Antoinetta's feelings…" his breath was hot against her ear "Besides… someone else has been disrupting my thoughts as of late."

She placed her hand on his bicep, a rosy color creeping onto her face "Really? Who might that be?"

He pressed his lips firmly against hers "Reign, you can't imagine how much I have wanted this. How often I've dreamt of caressing you."

Reign was speechless. Not only did her taunt backfire, badly, she made Lucien crack. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. She shyly returned his kiss as Lucien loosened her corset, laying her on the bed.

She pulled the band around Lucien's long brown hair, letting it fall to his shoulders. . .

"Reign, it's time to wake, love." He kissed her shoulder.

"Huh?" she slightly peaked an eye open, still half-asleep.

"We have to go the Sanctuary."

"But Lucien, it's not even morning yet." she continued to peak at him while he was getting dressed.

"Of course, 'wouldn't want to attract any unnecessary attention to ourselves." he slipped his robe on over his shrouded armor.

Reign childishly kicked the blankets off "Fine." she huffed and dressed.

They exited the fort using the secret entrance and headed towards the other side.

"I thought we were going to Cheydinhal?" she tugged his robe.

"We are. Just faster." he blew a short whistle and an elegant ebony horse galloped swiftly towards them. He reared once he reached them.

Reign clung to Lucien, making smile "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to get trampled." She grinned slightly when she noticed the horses eyes were the same dark sanguine color as hers.

Lucien laughed as he placed on the horse's back "This is Shadowmere. He has been my riding companion for years. Now he is yours."

The trip to Cheydinhal was very quick. They left Shadowmere in the stable and made their way to the abandoned house.

Antoinetta Marie practically ran to him "Lucien! How good it is to see you! Your timing is never less than exquisite, I just got back from a contract and was on my way out to complete another one."

"I wasn't aware that you were accepting contracts at the moment." he said aloofly.

"The previous one should've been the last for a while, but we haven't been able to find that child anywhere. She has disappeared and no one can find -"

"_Reign _is back now, she will complete her contract herself." Lucien interrupted the blond woman, growing annoyed.

"What?" she snarled.

"I'm right here, Antoinetta." she peaked around Lucien's shoulder.

Antoinetta was obviously livid, even if it weren't for the twitching eye "Reign... May I speak with you alone for a moment?"

She looked at Lucien for a moment as if she were searching for permission but nodded anyway.

The blonde woman pulled her by the arm behind a pillar for privacy "You conniving little harlot! I told you I was after him -and what do you do? Show up with him!" she growled.

"Conniving?! How dare _you _call me conniving! 'I want to take Ocheeva's place!' You're nothing but a hypocritical," Reign had raised her voice, knowing everyone in the Sanctuary could hear her "selfish-"

Antoinetta raised her hand to smack Reign out of rage.

Lucien grabbed her arm, refraining from striking her himself "Remember the tenets, Antoinetta."

She snatched her arm away and stomped off before more damage was caused.

Ocheeva scurried over "Reign, darling, are you alright?"

Reign hugged her, tears welling in her eyes "I'm fine, Lucien intervened. -Ocheeva, I'm so sorry I never said anything about it! I didn't want to start trouble for anyone."

The Argonian woman patted her back "It's alright, dear. I should've seen Antoinetta's deceptive ways."

"I've messed everything up." she bawled.

Lucien placed his hand on Reign's back "Ocheeva, please go find Antoinetta and talk to her. Remind her of why she is here."

"Yes." Ocheeva surrendered Reign over to Lucien.

"Why am I always messing things up?" she whispered to him.

"Sh, love. You've done nothing wrong, I promise." he embraced her tightly.

"Go away." Antoinetta glared.

"I just want you to understand that you almost invoked the wrath of Sithis upon yourself." Ocheeva scorned and obviously offended by her.

"I understand." She hung her head "It's just that I'm so tired of being nothing."

Ocheeva's expression softened "What in the world are you talking about? You are a trusted and beloved family member."

Antoinetta wiped tears from her eyes "You mean even after everything you still care about me?"

"Of course, dear. How could I ever think less of my loved ones?"

She hugged her "I don't deserve such devotion from anyone. Thank you, Ocheeva."

"While we are on the subject of you; Vincente asked me to talk to you about your cooking."


	10. The Death of a Loved One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Written by Holly Mitchell (SPARTAN-G122, formally known as Zhar The Mad)

Co-written by Bruce Mitchell

Chapter 10: The Death of a Loved One

NOTE: Keep in mind that this takes place several months after the previous chapter.

Reign arrived on the doorstep of Applewatch. She couldn't wait to tell Lucien about the diary she found convicting the true betrayer of the Black Hand. She hastily flung the door open "Lucien, darling, I have found the traitor's where a bouts! We must hur-" she stopped mid-sentence and dropped the book.

For the first second, all she saw was members of the Black Hand. At that moment she saw her worst fear; Lucien was dead. He had been stripped and hung upside down, his throat had been slit and body mutilated. "Lucien!" tears poured like fountains from her eyes as her heart sank to her stomach. She ran to his body then dropped to her knees.

"He was a traitor to the Black Hand." Arquen said coldly.

"How could you say that?! Lucien's life _was _the Black Hand! He didn't betray anyone! The proof is in that diary!" she sobbed. "Lucien…" she whispered to him "My love…. I'm …so sorry …we were …too late." The pain was too much to bear. She couldn't breathe. Her eyesight grew blurry.

Arquen picked up the diary "Where did you find this?"

"In… in the Light House of Anvil." She barely managed to whisper.

A ghostly figure appeared and the backdrop slowly began dissipating "Calm yourself, child. This is just a dream."

"What? _'Just a dream?!_' Who are you?" she choked out.

"I am your Unholy Matron. I have visited you in your dreams so you can prevent this injustice from coming real. Save my children."

Reign flung forward. She was in her bed, still sobbing "It… It was so real…"

'_Lucien… You're not safe at Applewatch. How can I stop this from happening?'_ she pondered for a moment "Lucien ordered me to destroy everyone in the Cheydinhal Sanctuary… If I go ahead and collect that diary, I can get to Lucien fast enough to stop this from happening." Reign gathered her weapons and clothing and left for The Golden Coast of Anvil.

She arrived at the gate just after dawn. She searched inside the lighthouse and found nothing but a little old man. "Sir, are you the only one who lives here?"

The old man paused thoughtfully "Yes, I'm letting a man use my basement."

"What do you know about him?"

"Nothing much, he just showed up one day and asked if I had any room to spare. He seems like a harmless beggar or something."

Reign ran out to the basement. She stopped in her footsteps as soon as she opened the door, mortified at the picture in front of her; dead bodies. Nude and mutilated_. 'this may be more dangerous than I anticipated. But I can't turn back now. The future of the Sanctuary depends on me.'_ she scoured the room for the diary. Meticulously flipping through books, leaving no stone unturned.

Nothing.

'_Okay. Well, room two it is, then.'_ She opened the door. A deranged dog leaped at her, she moved out of the way just in time. It snarled its fearsome canines and pounced again, landing on top of her. She managed to hold it back far enough so it wouldn't bite her. She stabbed the dog in the jaw and twisted the knife, its jaw shattered and it fell limp immediately. She exhaled began to search through the new set of dead bodies. She realized this room was different. There was a pedestal, and on top of it was a head. It had the words 'mother' written across its face. Then there it was in plain sight...The object of her journey. She took it and ran as fast as she could. She ran until she felt like her heart would explode. She dropped to her knees, waiting for her breathing to slow. She made it to the stables. "Shadowmere!" her horse jumped over the fence, knelling beside her so she could climb up. She jumped on her horse, he reared "We have to hurry to Lucien!" he neighed almost as if he was responding to her and bolted off towards Applewatch.

She ran to the door, banging on it as hard as she could "Lucien!" she banged harder "Lucien, please open the door!"

The door swung open. Lucien had a terrified look plastered on his face. "Reign, whats the matter?"

She leaped into his arms "Lucien!" Tears streamed her down face "You're not safe here."

"What are you talking about?" her smoothed down her hair.

"They will be here shortly to kill you."

"How do you know all of this?" he was shocked and was barely able to keep his composure.

"The Night Mother visited me in my dreams. She showed me what was to happen to you. And where to find this;" she pulled the diary from behind her cloak. "It concludes the fact that there is a traitor amongst us. He's residing in Anvil. That is where she told me I could find it."

Lucien held her close to him "Reign, I wish you hadn't come for me."

"What?"

"I already knew the members of the Black Hand would find me anywhere I hid. It is an inevitable fate I cannot escape…And now you have been woven into my shambles." his chin rested on top of her head.

"But Lucien, I have proof that you have nothing to do with it! All we have to do is convince them to listen for a second! They'll decide to go to the Night Mother. And then everything will be fine again!'

He didn't respond. She looked up at him and gasped. Tears were filling his eyes. "They will not listen."

"My love, please…" she didn't know what to say, she'd never seen him become upset before. Ever.

Lucien kissed her passionately "They are here now." he brushed his fingers against her smooth, pale skin. "I love you." he forced her against a wall, shielding her as the Black Hand snaked in one by one. She stared incredulity at him; she couldn't believe that he was that positive that they were going to die.

"Lucien Lechance; You have been convicted of treachery. We have come to silence you and your accomplice."

"Stop it! Please! I have proof that Lucien had nothing to do with thi-" Reign shouted and Lucien covered her mouth.

Reign clung onto Lucien's robe as Arquen approached them, "Let the girl speak." she commanded.

"The Night Mother visited me in my sleep. She sent me to Anvil to find this." she threw the book to her.

Arquen caught the diary, completely unmoved "Why should we believe you?"

"She said; 'Save my children.'. It is my sworn duty to stop this massacre from happening."

"Hm, I see…" she flipped through the book "We must go see the Night Mother. She will know what to do."

They arrived in Bravil, in front of the statue of the Lucky Old Lady. Everyone made a perfect circle around it.

"What are we doing here?" Reign whispered to Lucien.

He shook his head "This is where they hope to find judgment for the deaths of their fallen brothers and sisters. This is also where the Listener comes to see the Night Mother and pass along contracts."

"_Came_." Arquen blurted out.

"Came?" He said with a puzzled expression.

"The Listener is now dead. Your" she glared at Reign "accomplice murdered him. The sooner we speak to the Night Mother and prove your guilt," a secret entrance opened at the foot of the statue, leading down into a black abyss "the sooner you die."

The Night Mother appeared before them. "My diluted children. Lucien is not the traitor, he is as faithful to us as the day we found him. The true traitor is-"

A member of the Black Hand swiftly unsheathed two daggers, killing two other members before anyone knew what was going on. Then lunged at Reign and Lucien.

"Protect the Night Mother! Kill the traitor!" Arquen ordered.

The traitor first assaulted Reign with a downward stabbing motion. She evaded it easily by spearing him in the wrist. The man cried out in agony and used the other dagger to slash at her.

Lucien decapitated him and the traitor's body fell limp, his death had been so swift that the nerves in his hands were still twitching.

Reign gasped "Lucien…" she collapsed in his arms, clutching her abdomen.

He lowered her to the ground "Arquen, Reign has been struck!"

Arquen ran to their side in a panic "What should I do?"

"I don't know-"

Watered down blood gushed from Reign's wound. He removed her arms, fearing the dagger had gone deep enough to pierce her organs. The wound was quite deep, pieces falling from it. His heart literally stopped for a few moments. He couldn't believe his eyes; the contents that spilled were now squirming.

"She's pregnant." Arquen said in utter shock, clasping a hand over her mouth.

Tears spilled like fountains from his eyes as the small fetus slowly became still. He swallowed hard, trying to ease the crippling wrenching feeling in his heart "…_Was_…"

"This was the sacrifice she made in order in restore balance to the Dark Brotherhood." the Night Mother said grimly.

"What?" he choked out.

"In order to save my children, -you and the others- she had to sacrifice her own child." the Night Mother's voice was cold.

"That was not a choice for her alone to make." He shook with anger.

"She knew nothing about the risk it placed on him. All she understood was that she would save you. A decision none the less."

"How could you willingly let this happen?!" Lucien gritted his teeth.

"I did what I could. You will understand in the near future." the ghostly figure held her arms out "Life for your offspring is not possible. Reign may still be saved. Bring her to me."

Lucien untrustingly obeyed his Unholy Matron and laid Reign down in front of her.

The Night Mother placed her hand over Reign's heart. There was a blinding flash."There. She will be well with a few days rest."

Lucien tightly cradled her, burying his face into her chest "I'm so sorry." he cut the umbilical cord from Reign, separating her and their child.

"Lucien, I want you to notify Reign that she is our new Listener. Also, Arquen is a substitute Speaker; making you the substitute Listener."

"Why must we have substitutes? We never have before. Tell me what you've seen!" he ordered.

"Calm down, my son. Nothing tragic will happen, I promise. Now, you must take your leave, your lover needs to rest for a while."

Lucien wrapped their deceased child in his robe and scooped Reign into his arms "Thank you." He said bitterly.


	11. The Birth of a Heroin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.

Written by Holly Mitchell (Zhar The Mad)

Co-written by Bruce Mitchell

Chapter 11: The Birth of a Heroine

This is Reign's forgotten memory.

((The 23rd of Morning Star))

"Welcome home, darling." the Breton woman grinned warmly, lying in their bed.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Reivon-" he leaned over her.

"Shush, you've always had perfect timing. And stop telling me you're sorry," she affectionately kissed his forehead "You're an explorer. That's what you do. I wouldn't have married you if I minded."

The Dark Elf man scoped the room "Where is he?"

"_She _is being cleaned up by the midwife." Reivon giggled.

"Here she is." a High Elf woman entered the room. In her arms, she held a new born child. The woman surrendered the child to her father.

"She's beautiful!" he said gleefully to his wife, sitting beside her.

"She has your eyes, Ranon." she commented.

The High Elf woman smiled at them "I must go now. Let me know if you need anything."

"I named her Reign." she said.

He kissed her "That's a perfect name for her. She will become something great when she grows up."

"How do you know that?" she smiled.

"Because she is the daughter of the great explorer; Ranon Valentas III." He joked.

"Oh, really? You couldn't find your shoes even if they were on your feet."

"Ouch. What about that amulet I found for you?"

"You mean the Obsidian Sorrow? Oh, well okay then, you can only find your shoes if they're in plain sight. Better?"

"I'll find ruins with unimaginable amounts of fortunes. And we can finally move to Cyrodill."

"Love, I've already told you; 'it doesn't matter to me where we are. As long as I have you, I'm happy.' All that's changed is that now all I need is you _and _our daughter." she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You don't mind living here?"

"Vvardenfel is your home. Now it is ours."

((Five years old))

"Reign, Reign darling, time for dinner!" Reivon called.

"Alright, mother. I'll be inside soon!" the child replied. She was lying in the garden, even though she knew her mother didn't like it when she ruined her flowers.

"Reign!" she heard her father calling her, she crouched out of sight. Moving quietly under the cover of the bushes and mossy trees. Ranon scratched his head "I know I just heard her a minute ago…" he said aloud.

Then she pounced on him "Got you!"

Ranon jumped "Goodness, child. You frightened me."

"Did I really?" she devilishly smiled.

"Yes. Where were you hiding?"

She shamefully pointed to the area with a few destroyed flowers.

"Reign, your mother would be upset if she saw you messing up her flowers again." Ranon scalded.

"But I was playing with the butterflies. They don't come close to the paths." she pouted.

He picked her up, he couldn't play a stern face when she pouted like that "Lets go inside."

They walked down the winding paths back to the cottage.

"How many did she ruin this time?" Reivon asked her husband.

"Just a few." he snitched.

"Reign, how many times do I have to tell you that there is no treasure in the garden and you shouldn't be digging in them."

"I wasn't, I was just playing." she sat down at the table, armed with a knife and fork.

"You know, Reign, your father's leaving tomorrow."

"Where to this time?" her mouth was full.

"Soelstheim."

"Jeez, isn't that far away?" she pouted.

"A little. I'll be home before you know it." he smiled.

"Promise?" she rubbed her eye.

"I promise." he picked her up "Looks like someone is ready for bed." Ranon picked her up.

She yawned "A little. Father, will you read me Fall of the Snow Prince again?" she dangled from his neck.

"Don't you want to hear a different story? I've read that one to you a thousand times already."

"But I like it! Please, please, please!" she begged.

He playfully scrunched his nose "Fine."

((Ten years old, 23rd of Morning Star))

"Happy birthday, Reign!" Reivon rested her head against Ranon's shoulder "Its so hard to believe that a decade has gone by already."

He smiled "Indeed," he kissed her forehead "Oh, Reign;" he searched through a drawer for a moment "I made this for you." he handed her a hand-sculpted bow "Since you want to follow in my footsteps, I thought it would be a good idea. After lunch we shall go catch dinner like the average father and daughter." he struck a silly heroic pose the chair next to him.

Reign kicked the chair out from under his foot, causing him to fall flat on his behind. She giggled "You're funny, father!"

He rubbed his backside "Anything to see you smile, dear."

((Fifteen years old))

"Reivon, Reign, we have to leave now!" Ranon burst through the door, panicking.

His wife ran in to see what all the commotion was about "What are you talking about?"

He scrounged up as many weapons and supplies as he could "Daedra, we must go now!"

The girl looked back and forth between her parents "What is Daedra, mother?"

Reivon wrapped her arms protectively around her child "Please, sweetheart, we need to go. Everything will be okay."

Reign still didn't understand. Her mother gave her such a distraught answer; if you could call it that. She knew it was because her mother and father were scared. She'd never seen them so shaken.

Once outside, they gasped in horror at the chaos that has befallen their lives. Everything that they worked so hard for was now going up in flames. But alas, they would never allow their precious daughter to be taken from them.

They were charged by two dremora and a daedroth. Her parents struggled to fight them off. More were on their way. Reivon turned to Reign.

"You have to run." She gave her as many supplies as she'd be able to carry on her own.

Reign shook her head "I won't leave without you!"

Her father tied the quiver he made for her around her "Don't worry, dear, you'll be fine.

Reivon tied her Obsidian Sorrow around Reign's neck "This can show you living energy around you. It takes a lot of concentration to use, so only use it when you need it."

"No -"she started crying.

"Everything will be alright. Go to Cyrodill, we will meet you there." her parents hugged her. "We love you." They told her. She stood and watched as they ran to their foe.

Reign took cover behind a tree. She didn't want to run away. She wanted to stay with them. The Daedra kept coming, there had to be at least twenty of them. Her parents dropped their weapons.

'_No!' _

They embraced each other. And kissed one last time as the Daedra swarmed them. Reign turned her head as they stabbed and dismembered her parents. She fell to her knees, sobbing. Before long, she could hear Daedra footsteps growing louder. She forced herself to her feet and ran as fast as she could towards the west.

'_What am I supposed to do now? What do I do once I get to Cyrodill?'_

It took her several years to cross into Cyrodill. She had no reason to get there so quickly, so she stopped around where ever she could.

She was swarmed by bandits east of Cheydinhal. She managed to kill two of them before the others knocked her out. While they took all her valuables, a Nord woman passed by. They killed her to eliminate the chance of her notifying the guards of their where a bouts. They placed a dagger in Reign's hand. Making it look like she had committed the crime and attempted to steal the woman's horse.


End file.
